Forevermore
by Pearl Byakugan
Summary: NejiSaku: As she turned she practically collided onto a firm chest. Looking up to apologize, Sakura knew she made a huge mistake. [retitled]


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAKURA!**_

**_Do not hesitate to tell me if I should edit this chapter. I might change the title._**

_**Main Pairing: NejixSakura**_

_**Sub-Pairings: NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxTemari**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…it would have been cool if I did. I do not own any of the fonts mentioned either.**_

**_Summary: What can a candle do to change your life?_**

* * *

**Wishes Do Come True**

"Are you excited, Forehead-girl?" Ino asked as she retouched her make-up, looking at the mirror to see her handiwork.

"…"

Ino applied her lipstick one more time, closed the cap and set it down the dresser. It was unusual that her best friend would pass up a chance to call her Ino-pig. She turned and walked over to Sakura, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Ino brought a chair nearer to Sakura and sat down in front of her.

"Don't need to be nervous, Forehead-girl."

Sakura looked up. "But I'm nervous. I can't help it!"

Ino sighed. She understood her best friend; this was her debut after all. A big and grand debut at that, since Mr. and Mrs. Haruno insisted on having one. Everyone knew that the hotel Sakura's parents chose was the hotel that only allows people in American style clothing. She remembered Sakura's elegant invitation. The font was Edwardian Script so it looked very classy. There was an off-white board adorned with sakura petals and a parchment paper with the writing. Since the parchment paper was translucent, the board under it could be seen, giving it a touch of creativity.

_Mr. and Mrs. Haruno_

_invites you to attend the_

_debut of their daughter,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Date: March 28_

_Time: 7 pm_

_Place: The Konoha Deluxe Hotel_

_Attire: Formal_

_RSVP: 0318-8130_

They even enclosed a pressed sakura flower together with the invitation. Going back to reality, Ino went back to reassuring Sakura that everything will be just fine.

"Forehead-girl, everything will be fine. You're not the only one who is nervous. Take Naruto for example, could he properly converse with the important guests without mentioning his obsession for ramen?"

After sending Sakura into a fit of giggles, Ino continued.

"Or could he keep up with the proper manners and etiquettes?"

After another bout of laughter, Sakura looked calmer. "Thanks, Ino-pig."

"That's better, Forehead-girl. I might need to go first, since you should be the main attraction. Besides," A mischievous grin replaced the smile on Ino's face as she finished the sentence. "I would not want to steal your audience with my good looks!"

Sakura looked incredulous. "Good looks, Ino-pig? You? No way!"

Both of them burst into peals of laughter at their good-natured jokes. After regaining their composure, Ino went out of the room—but not before wishing Sakura luck.

"Don't fall or trip. What a disgrace would it be for me, your best friend." Ino winked before closing the door, leaving no time for Sakura to retort.

Alone in the large room, Sakura looked around the room where she will be staying for the night, after the party. Her bed was a big half-moon, against the wall. Her bed had four fluffy white pillows and a pale pink comforter neatly spread. There was a bedside table on each side of the bed, and a lamp was on each. The room itself was circular so on the left of the bed, a dresser stood. Beside the dresser was a set of glass doors leading to the balcony. Beside the main door, a wide writing table and a chair were located. On the right side of the bed is a door leading to the walk-in closet, which eventually leads to the bathroom.

Sakura stood up, walked towards the closet and opened it. Inside the closet was her gown. The gown she chose was quite simple. It was white and off-shoulder. It was fitted at the waist but it flares out when it comes to the hips down. It had soft folds, making it easy to move in. Sakura flowers were scattered all over the gown, so it would not look too plain. The flowers give the gown more color.

Sakura took the gown out and went to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she slipped on the gown. Going out, she went to the dresser and sat down on a chair. She blow-dried her hair and fixed it. She stared at the variety of make-up and wondered which one to use. Finally choosing to apply some mascara, a pale pink blush and lipstick, she proceeded to wear her jewelry. She wore a silver necklace in the shape of a sakura flower with an _S _engraved on it. She then stood up and went to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, she got her sandals. It was light pink this time and the heels were two-and-a-half inches.

Standing up, she heard a knock on the door.

"Haruno-sama, are you ready?" An unfamiliar voice inquired.

"Hai." Sakura walked to the door and opened it.

It was one of the hotel's servants. The servant smiled. "Let us go then."

On the way there, Sakura could not help but feel nervous again. _Why did my parents have to make a fuss about this? Why did they have to invite everyone?_

The servant stopped and turned. "This is the Jasmine Room." She opened the doors and gently pushed the frozen Sakura in before closing the doors.

In an instant, all conversations stopped. All eyes were on her. She never had this much attention before… She gulped nervously. Her parents were really serious when they said that they would make her party the grandest. Tsunade-shishou was also serious when she said that she would invite the Kazekage and a lot more. No matter how much Sakura tried to convince her shishou that she need not invite more, her shishou just added more names to the list while telling her that she needed to brag about her 'blooming' apprentice. Sakura looked down from the balcony and estimated that more than a hundred came! Kami help her! Slightly recovering from her shock, she turned and started down the stairs. As she descended, she felt more eyes on her. Their stares felt very heavy.

When she finally stepped on the hard marble floor, everyone applauded. She did a little curtsy, hoping she did it right. As she walked towards the table on the right, she greeted them and did small talk before proceeding to the next table, and the next, and the next…

The tables were arranged in such a way that she had to greet the higher-ranked guests before getting to Konoha's citizens. After the last foreign country's table was visited, she went to the next table. One of the most powerful clans in Konoha was next. It was the Main Hyuuga family. As she politely greeted Hiashi-sama, Hinata and Hanabi, she noticed that there was an empty seat. Since the chairs were precisely counted, there must be someone else. Just as she was about to open her mouth to inquire about the extra chair, Hiashi spoke.

"Please excuse the tardiness of my nephew. He had a mission and has just returned." Hiashi seemed to read Sakura's mind.

_Nephew? The only nephew of Hiashi-sama is Neji-san. He's sitting with the Main House? _

"That is alright, Hiashi-sama." After Sakura chatted some more with Hinata and Hanabi, she turned to go. As she turned she practically collided onto a firm chest. _I must have been too nervous to even sense him. _Looking up to apologize, Sakura knew she made a huge mistake.

* * *

_**To be Continued…**_

_**I just made this in a hurry so I will edit it in the future. I know you may not want to review, but I really hope you do.**_

_**Hugs and Kisses,**_

_**Pearl-chan**_

_**P.S. If you're a NejiSaku supporter, just go to my profile and scroll down until you see the section with Just My Thoughts…Ideas… and read it.**_


End file.
